


La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur

by KarneolVision



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: 30 days of 'Beauty and the Beast' Challenge-inspired fanarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Inspired' since the actual challenge, it seems, was a thing months ago and b) it will be more like a loosely based small collection, of this prompt and that, and not every single one, and definitely not in the right order... yeah. Also, mostly GaFou, I suspect.

 

Prompt 14. _Blanket_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mash up of prompt 8. _Hands_ and prompt 9. _Smile_. 

 

Let's kick it up a notch.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

This... is... not the actual picture that I've drawn for the prompt; it was originally more like a follow-up, an addition. 

 

Prompt 6. _First_.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt 2. _Jealousy_ \+ prompt 11. _Rejection_ \+ prompt 23. _Lies_

 

I started this for the prompt jealousy, it felt much more light-hearted then. now not so much. So... the jealousy is here what prompted the situation, but more than that it became about guilt, denial, denying yourself, loss of self-worth, shame, conflict between betrayal, bitter disappointment, anger, insecurity, fear, the limits of loyalty and ultimately hopeful, faulty love that doesn't know better.  _Perdition catch my soul..._

Also, yay! gorectober light x)

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cannot make myself happy.

 

Prompt 27. _Blue_

 

 

__


	6. Chapter 6

... photobucket is screwing with my images.

 

Prompt 18. _Fruit_

 

__


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt 26. _Mirror_ & Constance

 

 

... Would people continue their stories, please? [Rose_de_Noire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire)? Please?

 


End file.
